LEDs, i.e., semiconductor devices that are compact in size and emit light of bright colors with high luminous efficiency, as well as having a long life and high drive performance, are becoming widely used in recent years for lighting and the like.
An LED module is known in which blue LEDs and a phosphor resin layer to emit yellow light of 3500K are disposed inside, and blue LEDs and a phosphor resin layer to emit white light of 6500K are disposed outside. The LED module mixes the yellow light and the white light (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-49516, for example).